


Just for Tonight...

by blondstar1



Series: LeiliaxIzor Drabbles [1]
Category: Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms - Freeform, Sayoasa, Sayonara no Asa ni Yakusoku no Hana wo Kazarou, WE NEED MORE WORKS IN THIS SERIES!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondstar1/pseuds/blondstar1
Summary: They give into their desires and frustrations, but after tonight they must go back to their roles. Only the moonlight can judge them for their sins...





	Just for Tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles, I fell hard for a one-sided ship again OTL 
> 
> This'll be a mini series of short ideas I wanna just get out of my system, various AUs and what-ifs.

This wasn’t meant to happen, even if it was hidden atop a tower where only the Moon could see them, it still shouldn’t have happened.

Izol sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the ground with his hands in his hair. _This wasn’t right, why am I here like this? Why didn’t I just leave like always?_

The bed rustles, Leilia turning over only to find her bedfellow at the foot of her large bed. She sits up, the sheet her only coverage, and moves down to be next to Izol.

“It’s late, I know you have to leave when the sun rises so you should get some sleep.” She keeps a small distance between them.

“Don’t mind me, I’m sorry if I woke you. I just...couldn’t sleep.” He left out the details, how he was restless because of the guilt, the deception, but most of all his happiness. He was the happiest he had been all his life, and it was destroying him.

Leilia turns to look at the moon. “I can’t sleep either, not when the moon is so bright.”

“Shall I close the curtains?”

“No...it reminds me of my home...I’d rather stay awake all night for a semblance of what I once had.”

Izol hugs her from behind, not like earlier when they were ravenous and frustrated, instead it was soft and affable. “...I want to do more for you...I want you to be happy…”

Leilia caresses the arms around her, lying back into the protective cradle of the knight. “It wouldn’t be the same, not anymore. Everyone has left in some form or another, I have nowhere to go but here.” She closes her eyes, feeling like she could say everything and not fear punishment for herself or her child. “This is what I need right now.” She turns around, her face facing his. He pulls her in closer, their foreheads touch as he slides his hand down her back, she moans at the rough yet gentle brushing of her skin.

“After tonight, this can never happen again. If you were to get punished for my selfish desires I would-”

“Don’t. I don’t want to think of what’s to come tomorrow. When you leave my room, only to take your place as the knight sworn to imprison me. Just for tonight, let me pretend I can fly again.”

They kiss, he wraps his arms fully around her like large wings. They fall to the bed, their desires only known by the Moon.


End file.
